


The Proposal

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam proposes to Louis on The Alan Carr Chatty Man Show</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Liam already told Harry, Niall, and Zayn about his plans to propose to his longterm boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. He was gonna make it extra exciting. He was gonna propose to Louis on live tv, at their next interview who happened to be Alan Carr.

Today they were going to be on Alan Carr the Chatty Man Show. Liam and Louis have been together for about two years and Liam finally thought it was time to settle down. 

Liam was sitting at Niall’s flat with Niall and Zayn waiting on Harry to bring Louis so they could leave for the interview. “So you ready for today Li?” Zayn asked the very nervous Liam. 

“Zayn.. What if he says no?” Liam questioned, his nerves taking advantage. Niall let out a extremely loud laugh.

“Liam. He won’t. He loves you too much. Also I found a notebook of his when sneaking around your flat. It’s full of.. Liam and Louis forever, Lilo Paynlinson and Lilo Tayne.. I personally think it sounds better as Lilo Paynlinson and it also had Liam and Louis Payne. He’s not gonna say no.” Niall added, Liam looked at the blonde Irishman. 

Even though the lads were telling him Louis won’t say no, he still wasn’t so sure. Just as he was about to reply, Harry and Louis busted through the door. Liam’s eyes flicked over Louis’ petite body. Louis had gone back to his old style: feathery hair, suspenders, striped shirts, and red chinos with TOMS. 

Liam jumped up and ran over to Louis. Pecking him on the lips. “I missed you boo.” Liam added. Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

“Li, you just saw him yesterday.” Niall piped up. Louis rolled his eyes before turning back to Liam. “Guys we need to go so we can make it on time.” Liam said still looking into Louis’ sparkling blue eyes.

It took fifteen minutes for them to get to the interview. They each took their seats in the order of: Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and then Zayn. Liam and Louis’ hands were intertwined. Alan Carr was talking between the five until he asked, “So who are in relationships? We already know about Liam and Louis.” 

“Well, I’m in a relationship with Perrie Edwards from Little Mix.” Zayn said. Zayn looked over to Liam with, ‘its your change now’ type of look.

Liam gulped before looking over to the audience. “I have something I want to say.” Liam added. All eyes went to the Wolverhampton lad. Liam ignored it and looked over to Louis.

It felt like time stopped for a brief moment until Liam remembered what he was doing.

“Louis, I love you more than anything in the world. I love being in One Direction, and diffinately with you. Louis, you mean the world to me. And.. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” Liam paused before getting down on one knee directly in front of Louis. Tears started forming in Louis’ eyes.

“Boo-bear.. will you do me the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?” Liam proposed. The crowd was silent waiting for the answer. 

“Yes! Yes! Yesyesyes! Liam! Oh my god YES!” Louis cheered, tears streaming down his face. The whole audience bursted out cheering. Liam got up and slid a small gold ring onto Louis’ petite finger. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’ petite waist, picking him up and spinning him around through the air.

From the sides of Liam’s eyes, he saw the other lads smiling over at them. 

“I love you Louis.”

“I love you too Liam.”

Liam dunked down and captured Louis’ lips in a passinate kiss. Niether boy cared about the audience anymore. It felt like it was just them in their own little world. 


End file.
